


Shedding Season

by Bonzaiii



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Fluff, Future Relationship?, Humor, Implied Relationship, Nudity, One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonzaiii/pseuds/Bonzaiii
Summary: Fox is, well, a dog. Dogs shed. The problem is, the Star Fox team has to deal with all the fur.





	Shedding Season

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I got tired of writing my other series and decided to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This was made in 4 hours

*Aboard the Great Fox*

“Morning Falco!” Peppy called from the kitchen as Falco walked into the dining room.

Falco just grunted and dismissively waved. His feathers were disheveled from waking up. He pulled up a chair, then plopped into his seat.

Fox was leaning on the counter engrossed in some story on the newspaper while eating some cereal. Slippy was across from Falco digging his spoon into some thick oatmeal. Peppy sat down next to Slippy setting down a plate of bacon and eggs.

“Hey Fox, could ya toss me a bowl?” Falco asked.

Without even looking away from his paper, Fox reached into a cabinet near him, grabbed a bowl, then tossed it across the room into Falco’s waiting hands.

Falco poured himself a bowl of the cereal.

“Milk” he called out. Fox reached into the fridge in the same fashion as the cabinet and threw the carton over to Falco.

“Thanks”

“No problem”

Falco poured the milk into the bowl then chucked the milk back to Fox and grabbed a spoon waiting on the table.

He was about to dig in when Peppy interrupted.

“Next time, I'll set the stuff out”

Fox and Falco smirked. Peppy never seemed to have an issue with the boy’s behavior. Apparently, he'd just gotten used to it.

“Aughck!” Falco choked. He spat out his half chewed mouthful of cereal back into his bowl. After sputtering a few times, and gaining the attention of his comrades, Falco pulled a thick orange colored hair out of his mouth. His head slowly turned towards a certain vulpine.

“Are you okay Falco?” Said vulpine chirped, seemingly unfazed by his teammate’s angry stare.

Fox was eating the same cereal as him. Fox handed him the milk and the bowl. Things started connecting in Falco’s head.

“Ya know. The shower drain was clogged this morning.” Falco said questioningly.

“Explains why you feathers look terrible” Fox replied still paying attention to his paper.

Falco stood up.

“Any idea why?” He asked, his tone leaking some animosity.

This time Fox looked at Falco.

“How am I supposed to know? Ask Slippy”

Falco face palmed exasperated at his captain's obliviousness. 

“It's shedding season.”

“Yeah. And?”

“Slippy, get the vacuum.”

Without a word, Slippy hopped off his chair and ran off.

“Wait why?” Fox asked now growing concerned.

He looked to Peppy who was wearing a mixture of bemusement and anticipation on his face. Peppy then started clearing the table, moving Fox’s unfinished cereal as well.

“Hey!” the fox exclaimed, “That’s mi—“

No sooner than when Peppy was out of the way, Falco tackled Fox.

“Oof! What the hell! Falco get off!”

Falco was holding Fox in a wrestling position using his size and weight to keep the squirming vulpine restrained. Then, with a mighty heave, he stood up and threw Fox over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Hey!!!” Fox yelled, even more berated, “Let me down!”

Falco started walking to the one of the couches.

Fox kicked and struggled but couldn't escape. “Peppy! Help!”

“Oh I will Fox.” Peppy replied adopting one of his father-like tones. “I'll get the combs. And I cleared the table for a reason Falco.”

“Peppy!!!” Fox exclaimed feeling betrayed.

It was too late, Peppy had already exited the dining area. Fox seeing that all hope was lost, resorted to pleading with his teammate.

“Falco, please stop.” He tried to ask as nice as possible.

“Not until you stop shedding.” Falco replied.

“Well it's not my f—OOOF!”

Falco suddenly flipped Fox off his shoulder and slammed his back onto the table knocking the wind out of him. Before he could recover, Falco jumped and straddled on top of him sitting on his legs while pinning his arms.

“*wheeze* rude” Fox said weakly.

“That was for my cereal”

Fox scoffed. “Asshole”

“I got the vacuum!” Slippy called out alerting the entangled couple to his presence.

Falco turned back to Fox.

“Strip.” He commanded.

“What?! No!” Fox cried and struggled again.

“Slippy, hold his hands down will ya” Falco said and Slippy dropped the vacuum and readily obliged. Falco reached down to touch Fox’s flight suit zipper. Fox stared at Falco’s hand as he grabbed it in his fingers.

“No! No! No!! Stop!!!” 

Falco yanked, and with one motion unzipped Fox’s flight suit.

Fox kept struggling and yelling out curses. Stray fur flew from Fox’s clothes as Falco and Slippy managed to take of his jacket, belt, flight suit, and undershirt. This left Fox embarrassed, in his underwear, and pinned by his two best friends.

“Isn't there a better way?” Fox pleaded.

“Nope” Falco replied, and before Fox could speak again, Falco ripped his underwear off his legs.

Fox whimpered in extreme embarrassment.

Falco and Slippy didn't seem fazed but both exchanged glances in amusement.

Peppy also walked back in with an assortment of different brushes and combs. He saw where the event was taking place and calmly strode over. Placing his combs on the table, he scanned Fox’s body.

Fox turned his head away as blood rushed to his cheeks.

Peppy at first seemed confused at Falco’s tactics, but then shrugged and picked out a brush.

“Your fur’s a mess boy” Peppy said, brandishing his comb. “Let's begin”

And so the grooming started. Peppy brushed while Slippy held the vacuum and Falco held Fox. Brushes and combs sifted through Fox’s fur picking up any loose hairs to be sucked into the vacuum. Fox closed his eyes and let out an occasional whimper and fidgeted whenever he felt a comb brush too deep or pull on his fur. He was uncomfortable, embarrassed, and nude, which was the cause of the previous two emotions.

Eventually, Fox was told to turn over, so he did lacing his arms under his head. The trio continued to groom that side as well.

After what felt like forever to Fox, Peppy and Slippy stopped their work.

“Got the rest of him Falco?” Peppy asked.

“Yeah, I got him” Falco replied.

“Just put the rest of the stuff back when you're done.”

Falco gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

Fox heard Peppy and Slippy leave and felt Falco shift his weight off his legs. He groaned and half opened his eyes then adjusted his head in his arms.

“Oi fuzzbutt.” Falco smirked and poked the tod’s butt.

Fox grunted in response.

“Sit up with you back to me.”

Fox mumbled incoherently and repositioned himself as Falco told him, crossing his legs in front of him and slouching heavily as he sat.

Falco smirked, then gently grabbed Fox's tail and continued to brush.

The two sat it silence for a while.

“I didn't like the way you brushed my crotch” Fox muttered.

Falco chuckled, and Fox couldn't help but smirk.

————————————————  
*Approximately three months later*  
————————————————

Falco awoke in his bedroom. He laid there for a few more minutes to wake up. There weren't as many missions after the war, so he never had to rush. He checked the time. It was almost noon. “Huh” Falco thought. Peppy would never let him sleep in this long. Shrugging the thought off, Falco decided it was time to get up. He sat up, stretched, then shifted to sit on the end of his bed. He was naked but he slept like that, so that wasn't a surprise.

What was a surprise was when his bedroom door shot open. Light momentarily blinded him as his eyes adjusted. He then saw the silhouette of a fox standing at his doorway. The vulpine was also holding something.

Fox turned the lights on and Falco now saw what he was holding. Falco covered up his bare crotch and gulped.

“It's molting season” the fox said with a wicked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any editing mistakes.
> 
> Might write an NSFW version.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
